The Polandball Movie
The Polandball Movie 'is a 2018 animated comedy-action film directed by Astral-New-X based on the webcomic meme of the same name. Synopsis Polandball cannot into space. Tired from being prohibited out of Earth, Polandball teams up with Romaniaball and Albaniaball to reach his goal. However, Polandball in space can be harmful to the Universe, and him reaching his goal can bring unexpected changes. Plot 'Poland Can Into Space Mexicoball appears on the screen and says "Hi, espectadores! I will talk on gringo so you would understand me. This movie has political humor pinches foráneos, so if you can't handle it, don't see the movie", then he turns to the side and says "¡Ya puedo hablar gringo!". After the movie logo appears, there is a UN conference les by UN-Robot. Franceball shows her plan to get rid of nukes and to reach her goal, every country with nukes should get rid of 20% of their nuclear storage. France leaves the podium and UKball arrives. He says EU is a big fat scam and should be disbanded, then he leaves the podium, Serbia arrives and just screams "REMOVE KEBAB FROM EUROPE!" before leaving. Boliviaball arrives to the podium and reclaims sea access. Chileball gets triggered and shoots to Boliviaball, and both are taken away. Finally, Polandball gets in the podium. He says he is underrated by the other countries and reclaims he can into space, but Germanyball says he only can into his toilet. Everyone laughs and Polandball leaves the building feeling sad, but then his best friends Albaniaball and Romaniaball appear to confort him and sing "We Can Into Space!". Romaniaball says he can into space and his sister Moldovaball once was communist so she knows about Russian rockets. They meet her in a storage and they are able to steal a Russian rocket. Meanwhile, USAball is with his new piece of technology, the Observer, a machine that can see every corner of the world. When investigating about rockets, he finds that a Russian rocket got stolen. USAball says "Goddamn!". USAball finds and tracks the rocket in a polish space station, so he stablishes a meeting with Franceball, Russiaball, UKball, Germanyball and UN-Bot. They agree that Polandball is a terrorist and sing the song "Poland Betrayed Us". Later, Polandball and his gang try to activate the rocket, but Russiaball appears and tries to kill them. The gang gets into the rocket, they activate it and scape, but Russiaball uses a jetpack and a wrap grun to get in the rocket. Russiaball falls outside the flying rocket and Polandball, scared, pushes a button that activates a small door letting Russiaball to pass. Polandball pushes the button again, closing the bate. After the struggle, the team celebrates the rocket got into space, but then Russiaball appears. Russiaball tries to kill the team but then Polandball pushes the button again and Russiaball gets launched outside the rocket and dies. Polandball closes the gate. The team is happy, however, the rocket gets sucked by a near wormhole. In 1942, during World War II, a wormhole appears in space and the rocket emerges from it. The rocket with Polandball and his team falls to the White House in USA, but Polandball opens the gate and he and his friends fall in a lake. They contemplate the destruction of the White House and Polandball falls on unconciousness. 'A Dark Future' Polandball wakes up in a capsule on a militar base. The capsule opens up and Polandball finds Argentinaball, Australiaball, Japanball, Mexicoball, a mysterious Asian ball, Sovietball and Englandball. He also finds a flag with the logo of a black eagle. Polandball is confused and Australiaball, the leader of this mysterious militar group, says they are "The Resistance" and formed after Nazis won World War II due to the explosion of a mysterious rocket over the White House. Englandball also says they found him in a near lake. Poland is frightened because he traveled in time and destroyed the White House and killed USAball. Mexicoball is confused since Polandball was killed by the Nazis back off in 1942. Polandball says he came from another future and belongs to another timeline where he is still alive so he can't disappear. Australiaball reveals Nazis now conquered Europe, America and Africa, and they control worldwide economy. The group sings "The Resistance Anthem". Polandball asks who is the mysterious asian and Englandball reveals he is China (in this world China never became communist). Their next plan is to infiltrate on the Nazis and steal their most powerful nuke: The Geminis. A Nazi soldier appears, only to reveal himself as Serbia disguised. Serbia unveils a map of a Nazi Castle in Hamburg, which contains the Geminis Bomb. Englandball explains the next phase: Fake the base destruction, and says if they fail, everything will end. Neo-Chinaball sends a drone with the Resistance´s location to Germany. Then, a Nazi plane appears, being in reality a resistance plane. England explains there is a factory that fakes Nazi gear, and after getting in disguise, they get into the plane. In the plane, Poland asks what happened to Romania and Albania, and England says they scaped and eventually got killed by Nazis. Poland is sad thinking everything is his fault.. Infiltration on Hamburg tba. Characters Cast soon! Main *Polandball. *Romaniaball. *Albaniaball. *USAball. *Germanyball. *Japanball. *Chinaball. *UKball. *Franceball. *Australiaball. *Godball. Side *Brazilball. *Serbiaball. *Turkeyball. *Bosnia-Herzegovinaball. *Mexicoball. *Boliviaball. *Chileball. *Moldovaball. *Neo Zealandball. *Serbiaball. *Moroccoball\Satanball. Antagonists *Nazi Germanyball. *Nazi USAball. *Nazi Canadaball. *Nazi Franceball. *Nazi UKball. *Nazi Argentinaball. *Nazi Algeriaball. *Nazi Iraqball. Rating The movie is rated PG-13 due to the next factors. Profanity *There are a lot of swear words (most of them said by USAball and Mexicoball). Violence and Gore *Polandball kills Russiaball. *There are two explosions. Fantasy *There is a time travel scene. Controversial Scenes *Serbia's jokes about "Remove Kebab" which is actually a propaganda song. *Jokes that can offend people from certain countries. Censorship *The Nazi flag is shown IN A LOT OF OCCASIONS. '''In Germany, the flag is changed to a black skull symbol. Soundtrack #He Can Into Space! (Smash Mouth). #Remove Kebab Remix (Nikola Jorgić). '''More coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Astral-New-X Movies